Destined for Love
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: A story of the many wonders of what would Ryoko and Tenchi's future be like. The last chapter is the second one. I finally added more to it.
1. everlasting memories

Destined for love  
  
  
  
Years after Tenchi's last battle with Yugi, the whole Masaki family was at their home enjoying a wonderful breakfast specially made by Sasami.   
  
"Okay, everybody, eat up!" said a very cheerful Sasami.   
  
Everyone started to eat a large meal that Sasami had made very early in the morning.   
  
Washu had this time came out of her lab to have breakfast with the family.  
"Um... Sasami, it's been a long time since I've had such a great meal!"  
Washu finished her food and excused herself to go back to the lab. She sat in her little cushion floating around typing in her computer.   
  
Everyone finished eating and Ryoko disappeared to the onsen. She started to undress herself slowly contemplating the great figure that she has then slowly entered to the water. "Um..." She sighed and waited to see what the outcome of today would be.  
  
Tenchi had also excused himself but he didn't know where Ryoko had gone off to. *I think I should   
head to the onsen to cool down before I head for the fields* As he approached the onsen, he slowly   
walked in and looked around he froze at the sight of Ryoko's nude body and his face was totally red.   
  
Ryoko noticed that some one was there and then disappeared and reappeared behind Tenchi hugging him. "Have you come to join little Ryoko in her bath?"   
  
Tenchi at this moment was really red and struggled to get away from Ryoko. Her grip was firm around him and her bare chest was firmly against his back.   
  
*Oh, no, what have I gotten myself into* Tenchi tried to get away but his mind didn't allow him  
to do so.   
  
Ryoko stepped in front of Tenchi and held his hand "Why not come in? The water is perfect and we're all alone!" She started toward the pool holding Tenchi's hand. He just walked with Ryoko toward the pool.   
  
They both entered the pool slowly and Ryoko was now hugging Tenchi. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Um... I... uh..." Tenchi only stuttered because he was still trying to gather the information on where he was.   
  
Ryoko giggled when she saw Tenchi's reaction and then started to kiss his neck. "You know, I always wanted to have you this way," she said with a small grin on her face.   
  
Tenchi only let out sort of a whimper and then swung Ryoko in front of him. He smiled at her surprised look and then gave her a small peck on tip of her nose. "Do you think you can trust a young man with a beautiful woman, and might I add nude, to be respectful?"  
  
Ryoko was surprised to hear this. "Well--". Before she could answer Tenchi, he just kissed her. They both fell to the pool and let the moment pass.   
  
Back at home, Ayeka was looking for Ryoko. "Where is that devil woman? Is she with Tenchi?" She went into the living room where Mihoshi was watching her cop show and started to choke her. "Where is she?"  
  
"Ayeka... you're chocking me!" said Mihoshi trying to grasp for air. Ayeka only let go of her and went into Washu's lab.   
  
"Miss Washu, do you know where is that stupid Ryoko?" Ayeka was now really angry and was about to smash some pot that was next to Washu's little desk.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I don't know where my little Ryoko is. She just left in the morning, right?" Ayeka nodded. "Okay then. Let me just type in to see if I can find her." Washu started to type some imput into her computer and then seconds later, it started to beep. "What in the world is this?"  
  
"What is it, Washu?"  
"Miss Ayeka", said Washu with a confused look on her face, "do you think you can go up to the shrine to pick something up for me?"  
"What do you want me to go pick up for you?"  
  
Washu started to print something and then handed the piece of paper to Ayeka.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a map to the Masaki shrine (like she didn't know where it was) and it had a few directions on "how to welcome the future".  
  
Ayeka quickly headed toward the Masaki shrine and inside opened a door Washu had labeled carefully "to be used in case of 'future' references".  
  
"Let's see now. 'First lift the handle and pull' does Washu think I'm so damn stupid?" Ayeka openned the door and she encountered a young man that kind of resembled Ryoko in apearance. Ayeka gasped at the spooky coincidence. "Who are you?" she asked the figure.   
  
She saw a young guy at around his early 20s and asked to see Washu or Ryoko.   
"Well, I was looking for Ryoko too but that stupid bitch has gone off and taken Tenchi with her!"  
  
The young guy that looked like Ryoko looked at her with an angry look. "Who are you calling a 'bitch' you whore?"  
  
Ayeka looked surprise and let out a small yelp. "Who are you?"  
"I am Tenchi and Ryoko's son and I have come from the future"  
"What for?"  
"To destroy the one that separates my parents"  
"And that wouldn't be...", Ayeka gulped, "me, right?"  
"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!"  
  
Ayeka stepped back scared as the young guy started to pull out a sword like the one Ryoko has but only cyan in color.   
  
"Stop!" yelled Washu from behind. "What are you doing here, Ten-chan?"  
  
"Ten-chan?" Ayeka was surprised and desided to leave.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Washu once more.   
"Washu, I came here to destroy that stupid princess!"  
"What did she do?"  
"She killed mom!"  
"What??"  
"She killed mom and now dad is gone too. She is responsible for their deaths and now I will destroy her!"  
  
Washu backed Away from Ten-chan because he was beginning to glow. Even though she barely new Ten-chan for a few minutes, she knew that he wasn't to be taken lightly. "Alright, I'll take you to your parents right now"  
  
Ten-chan and Washu walked down the stairs from the Masaki shrine and started heading towards the onsen.   
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi and Ryoko were now outside of the pool. Tenchi was on top of Ryoko as they were making love. Ryoko's legs were around Tenchi's back while Tenchi was kissing Ryoko's left breast and massaging the right one with his hand. Ryoko giggled in pleasure. Tenchi started kissing Ryoko's neck and started his way up to her lips.   
  
This was the one thing that Ryoko had been waiting for ever since she first met Tenchi and Tenchi also wished this but he never admited it to himself.   



	2. revelations

As Washu and Ten-chan were about to enter the onsen. Washu heard some moaning noises. "I think we should wait for later so you can talk to your parents"  
  
Both Washu and Ten-chan blushed and they walked away blushing.   
  
Ayeka was locked in her room shaking from what Ten-chan had said to her. "Tenchi and Ryoko's son?"  
  
Sasami knocked in the door. "Ayeka, are you okay?"  
"Yes, Sasami. I just need some time on my own."  
Sasami walked away with a sad look on her face. She went downstairs and saw Washu walk in with a young man.   
"Washu, who's your guest?"  
"This is Ten-chan. He is Tenchi and Ryoko's son, he came from the future"  
"Nice to meet you, Sasami-san" said Ten-chan bowing.  
"Tenchi and Ryoko's son?" Sasami wonder if that was why Ayeka was upset. "Say, have you seen Tenchi or Ryoko around?"  
  
Washu and Ten-chan blushed at this question.   
  
"They're around" replied Washu.   
"I see. Ten-chan, would you like to have some lunch?"  
"Oh! I hear your cooking is delicious. Of course! Just serve me a big meal!"  
  
Washu, Ten-chan and Sasami sat down to have lunch and after a while, Tenchi and Ryoko appeared hand in hand.   
  
"What's up? Who's this person you have with you, Washu?" Tenchi looked at Ten-chan.   
  
Washu looked at Ten-chan as if asking if she could say who he is. He nodded. "He is your son. He has come to the future for some business"  
  
"Our son?!" said Ryoko and Tenchi in unison.   
"Yes, your son" replied Ten-chan.   
  
Ryoko didn't give his answer a second thought and went to hug Ten-chan.   
  
"Where were you two?" asked Sasami.   
  
Tenchi was still holding Ryoko's hand. "We went somewhere private and we have something to say to the family. Where are they?"  
  
"Well, we're the only ones around. Ayeka is locked in her room for some reason"  
"I'm afraid it's my fault". Ten-chan stood up and started to walk around. "I'm sorry father but I need to talk to you about something really important. Can we go somewhere private (whispering) and might I add, not in the onsen!"  
  
Tenchi only blushed since he knew that Ten-chan and Washu knew what Ryoko and him were up to. "Sure"   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What is it you want to talk about?" Tenchi looked at his son which had a weird look on his face.  
"You should know that mom and you will die in the future"  
"What? What happens?"  
"The 'princess' Ayeka is responsible for mom's death and after she dies, you kill yourself"  
  
Tenchi looked in wonder and also knew that Ten-chan was a powerful human.   
  
"I'm sorry but I must kill her!" Ten-chan disapeared and kickly reapered inside of Ayeka's room.   
"Princess, I have come to end your life once and for all!"  
  
At that moment Washu and Ryoko rushed upstairs to Ayeka's room to try and stop Ten-chan.   
  
"Ten-chan! You can't kill Ayeka! You will be wanted if you do so!" warned Washu.   
"What's the point? I am already wanted in my time!"  
"Why do you want to kill her?" screamed Ryoko from the other side of the door.  
"She kills you, mom! Therefore, I must kill her!"  
  
Before Washu and Ryoko could enter the room (which was blocked with a shield from the inside), Ten-chan had started to send some energy blasts in Ayeka's direction.  
  
"Ten-chan, please! You mustn't harm her! It's for your own good!" Ten-chan didn't even listen to his own mother and blasted Ayeka right through her stomach. The shield that was blocking anyone from entering the room was now gone and Washu and Ryoko rushed inside only to see Ayeka's body with a whole right in the middle of her stomach.   
  
"My gosh! What have you done, Ten-chan?" screemed Washu angered at the sight of what his grandson had just done.  
  
Ten-chan just looked at his mother which had a disgusted look on her face. "Mom, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me"  
With that said. Ten-chan disapeared.  
  
Minutes later, the rest of the family went upstairs to Ayeka's room and gasped at the sight of what had happened.  
"Did Ten-chan do this?" asked Tenchi.   
"I'm afraid he did," started to explain Washu, "he had his mind straight in killing her and he did it. That tells you how much he wanted his parents to be together."  
  
Ryoko quickly teleported herself to the roof and there she began to cry.   
Tenchi stayed inside to calm Sasami down and then he went to Ryoko.  
  
Once on the rooftop, Tenchi hugged Ryoko with all his might as she sobbed inconsolably.  
"It's not your fault, Ryoko!"  
"I know, but he was so set on revenge"  
"He was and he also loves you with all his heart"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next day, the whole family had left the earth and was now on Jurai attending Ayeka's burial.  
  
It was found out only days later of Ayeka's death that Tenchi and Ryoko's son had been captured and killed.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko mourned the death of their son but the only consolation was that he lived to be a great guy.  
  
Two months after the two deaths, Ryoko found out that she was pregnant and Tenchi and her married in the next month.   
  
Everyone had attended the ceremony except for Sasami who was very busy in Jurai in her duty as first princess.  
Ryoko's dress was beautiful decorated with many little white roses around it. It was twice her size in lenght. Tenchi waited patiently in the foot of the altar for his bride and the ceremony was a very casual event except for the fireworks that Washu had made for the special ocasion which had it's small glitches at the end.  
  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------  
  
For right now this is the end of this story but my next Tenchi fic will be "Ryoko's enemy" and it takes a bigger fighting, emotional and sexual effect on the whole series leading to a stunning conclusion. Until then, this is Ryoko-chan signing off *^_^* 


	3. Author's note

Authors note:  
  
  
Well, this was the end of the whole story. I know it was kind of short but that's all my mind had for this story. You must read my next story called "Mixed emotions" that one will get more deep in a relationship between Tenchi and Ryoko. Thanks for reading and I'll see you around!- Ryoko-chan 


End file.
